Dernier réveil
by haitsufan
Summary: Il est arrivé un malheur à Tetsu et celui-ci va devoir faire face aux dures épreuves qui l'attendent.Heureusement le reste du groupe est là pour le soutenir.


Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je l'ai écrite,par conséquent certaines formulations peuvent être maladroites voir incohérentes mais je n'ai pas voulu y toucher pour éviter de dénaturer la fic d'origine.J'ai aussi quelques soucis avec la à,en espérant que vous serez clément avec ces désagréments.

I

Ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre .Elle lui sourit tendrement ,lui émerveillé par son sourire se rendormit doucement .Un portable sonna, elle décrocha s'habilla en vitesse, se dirigea vers la porte en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller. Avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre elle le regarda une fois et l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit sourire .Il se retourna ouvrit les yeux pour voir une place vide avec comme seul marque un petit mot d'elle :

**« J'ai une urgence**

**Je reviens vite mon cœur**

**Je t'aime »**

Il le serra contre son cœur et referma les yeux.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour éviter d'être trop en retard. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble elle appela un taxi.

Pendant ce temps au 4ème étage, il eu un frisson signe de mauvais présage ,il ouvrit les yeux comme présentant qu'un malheur allait arriver .Un courant d'air ouvrit et claqua la fenêtre dont le verre se brisa.

Un coup de frein retentit bruyamment dans la rue puis vint un grand fracas et des cris.

Il sursauta, regarda par la fenêtre prit de panique. Les yeux écarquillés ,les larmes froides commençant à couler le long de ses joues ,il se précipita vers la porte .Il descendit sans réfléchir pleurant à chaud de larmes Le cœur ne cessant d'accélérer ,le souffle coupé il courait dans les escaliers .A son tour il arriva en bas et ne peut que constater les dégâts ,il tomba à genoux ne sentant plus aucune chaleur émanée du corps se trouvant devant ses yeux .Il le regarda avec effroi ,dans un grand désespoir il poussa un cri de tristesse. Son corps dans ses bras, avec une grand délicatesse, il caressa son visage froid. Les larmes au goût amer tombèrent sur ce visage sans vie, sans traits, sans âme. Il ne cessa de la regarder en la gardant fort dans ses bras comprenant qu'elle ne ré-ouvrira plus jamais les yeux. N'arrivant plus à respirer lui même il voulut mourir à cet instant présent.. Une douleur incurable remplit son cœur en se rappelant de ce sourire qui illumina son réveil. Son soleil venait de s'étendre dans ses bras, il savait à présent qu'il allait vivre une éclipse solaire éternelle .Privé de lumière tel une fleur il se fanerait continuant ,malgré tout, sa vie sans but parce qu'il sait qu'au fond, elle aurait voulu qu'il poursuive son chemin .Elle le suivra de là haut l'aidant à retrouver un peu de luminosité si essentielle à la vie.

Des sirènes retentirent et l'ambulance en trombe arriva vers le lieu de l'accident .

La tête penchée sur elle ,il releva son regard troublé pour s'arrêter sur les secours arrivant vers eux en courant. .Puis comme continuant son trajet son regard se posa sur les nuages blancs dans le ciel et sourit.

Sourire qui accompagnait l'ascension de son âme sœur vers les cieux.

Quatre mois sont passés depuis ce regrettable accident.

Il a continué à vivre mais il n'a plus goût à la vie ,il ne parle à plus personne ,son regard vide et reste la tête baissée n'arrivant à oublier son sourire ce matin là. Parfois il se met à pleurer.

Que faire quand la chose qui vous tenait le plus à cœur, qui vous donnait une raison de vivre, qui vous rendait heureux et qui remplissait votre vie et votre cœur, disparaît brutalement, arrachée par le cercle funeste qu'est la vie ?

Rien et mourir semble la réponse la plus évidente mais certains persistent à vivre comme poussés par leurs souvenirs.

Ses plus proches amis cherchent à l'aider à retrouver un peu de sens à sa vie.

Un matin son ami d'enfance va vers lui et cherche à discuter avec lui :

-Bonjour Tetsu . Comment vas-tu ? Il fait un grand soleil aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ,c'est une bonne journée qui commence.

-Salut Ken. Oui si on veut mais le ciel n'aura plus jamais la même couleur pour moi .

-Tu ne le regardes même plus depuis …..

Il leva la tête vers lui.

-Pardon Tetchan je n'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet. Mais tu sais qu'on se fait beaucoup de soucis, lui dit-il en montrant Hyde et Yuki qui observaient la scène de loin.

-Merci les gars de vous inquiétez mais ça va allé. Je suis solide j'ai survécu.

Puis il rebaissa son visage en fixant le sol comme à son habitude. Il éclata en sanglots ayant l'impression d'apercevoir son visage partout.

Ken ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi en restant inactif le prit dans ses bras. Hyde et Yuki arrivèrent au pas de course pour serrer à leur tour leur plus cher ami dans les bras.

-On va t'aider, tu vas voir demain sera différent à présent , affirma Haido en sanglotant partageant la peine de son bassiste.

Yuki ,lui ,lui tapa juste sur l'épaule ne trouvant aucuns mots mais voulant montrer son soutien.

-Heureusement que vous êtes là. Je ne serais plus de ce monde si je ne vous avais pas à mes côtés. Il les regarda les larmes aux yeux mais avec un léger sourire.

-Ah, ça c'est un bon signe, un sourire, ça fait plaisir à voir ^_^ , répondit Ken enthousiaste.

-C'est pas tout ça mais il fait un peu froid en ce beau matin , s'exclama Haido en tremblant, on va boire un petit café tous les quatre ,c'est moi qui offre !

-Il te reste encore des sous avec tous les paquets de clopes que tu achètes chaque jour ? lui demanda Tetsu en le taquinant.

-Mais c'est qu'il est observateur notre petit déprimé .Mine de rien ,il observait nos moindres gestes. On retrouve enfin notre bon leader soucieux de notre petite santé. J'avoue que je fume beaucoup mais tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !

-J'ai pas envie de perdre une autre personne aussi chère à mes yeux .Alors s'il vous plait soyez prudents.

-C'est promis on ferra attention dorénavant ,rétorqua Ken au nom des trois autres membres.

-Je vous en remercie .

Haido piétinant pour se réchauffer perdit patience :

-EH les gens c'est bon là on y va boire ce café.

-Ok, allons le boire ce café, sourit Ken en regardant l'attitude immature du chanteur.

Une fois sur le chemin, Yuki toujours aussi discret s'adressa à Tetsu en particulier laissant Hyde et Ken passer devant .

-Je sais ce qu'elle représentait pour m'a beaucoup attristé…..J'ai vu sa sœur l'autre jour, elle m'as demandé comment tu allais ,elle était inquiète de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de toi depuis l'enterrement, je lui ai répondu que tu faisais de ton mieux pour surmonter ton chagrin.

-Et comment elle va ?

-Bah tu sais, elle semblait avoir meilleure mine ,en forme mais très peinée aussi, elle souriait peu et avait les larmes aux yeux.

-J'irais lui rendre visite dans la soirée

Tetsu observa la réaction de Yuki en se pinçant les lèvres. Dans une sorte d'empathie, il sombra dans la morosité voulant à son tour remonter le moral de son ami. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule, signe d'amitié et il continua son chemin .Yuki le suivit la tête baissée, songeur.

Rongé par les regrets de s'être retenu face à lui, il se retourna et le prit par le cou.

-Ca passera, la vie doit continuer même si c'est pas facile.

Ils se sentirent mieux et poursuivirent leur route arrivant enfin au café .Les quatre compères restèrent à discuter tard dans l'après midi.

L'un d'eux semblait ailleurs toujours les mêmes pensées ,inlassablement des images, des souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Celui de leur rencontre était le plus récurent et le plus douloureux.

_C'était un après midi d'hiver, il neigeait très fort, dans le rue la visibilité était réduite, les passants s'évitaient de justesse. Elle, portant un beau manteau ,un jolie bonnet et des moufles qu'elle avait faites elle-même , revenait de faire les courses pour son atelier, elle avait à finir un ou deux tableaux. Lui était vêtu d'un long manteau clair ,un jean et un pull blanc. Pressé arrivant dans l'autre sens en courant ne l'ayant pas vu ,il la percuta et fit tomber ses paquets. Il se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser les affaires éparpillées sur le trottoir à cause du choc. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle reconnu alors la star même à travers ses lunettes et avec sa casquette .Restant bouche bée par la découverte de l'identité du jeune homme .Celui-ci comprenant alors qu'elle su qui il était ,craignant le pire._

_Elle lui sourit, mit son index devant sa bouche._

_-Chut ! murmura elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_La vedette lui rendit son sourire et repartit, il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir ce visage radieux. Son cœur remplit d'une chaleur intense, il fixa ses yeux .Il en a au ventre à en mourir , dans tout son corps des picotements, le sang ne fait qu'un tour, le cœur bat la chamade, sa gorge sèche se serre et ses yeux qui pétillent, tous les symptômes de la plus belle des maladies ,l'amour !_

_Oubliant le temps comme figé, laissant ses préoccupations du moment, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement en fermant les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait .Le temps s'arrêta, les gens autour continuaient leur petit train-train quotidien les coupant ainsi du monde réel pour les plonger dans leur monde bien à eux_.

La question qui se pose est est-ce qu'elle a vécu cette rencontre de la même manière que lui, a t-elle eu les mêmes émotions venant du plus profond de son cœur .Elle ne lui en a jamais parlé voulant peut être le garder précieusement comme un trésor dont elle seule avait la clef.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le retour à la réalité est brutale.

Tetsu éclate en sanglots se qui stoppa net la conversation des trois amis.

Une ambiance lourde s'installe à table .Les paroles seraient inefficaces cette fois, il le savait tous.

Laissant à contre cœur le bassiste avec sa souffrance.

Tetsu fouilla dans ses poches, en sorti quelque chose et partit se réfugier aux toilettes éviter le regard de ses compères.

Haido navré , ne supportant plus cette situation, s'en voulu de rester passif .

Pendant ce temps, Tetsu retroussa ses manches, retira ses lunettes de soleil pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselant le long de ses joues se confondaient avec les larmes.

Il posa sur le bord de l'évier un tube de gélules, des anti-dépresseurs prescrits par 2 ou ouvrit la boite,2 ….3…..4 …..5 …6….7…..8 cachets. Il les avala un après l'autre , aveuglé par la douleur il savait qu'il pouvait y laisser sa vie. Tetchan empoigna le tube en tremblant, faisant tomber les petits dragées colorés dans sa main sans les compter.

Haido entra surprenant Tetsu

-Tu fais quoi là ? s'énerva t-il

-Ca se voit pas !

Il lui arracha le tube de la main, lui prit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher les gélules et les jeter dans les toilettes en tirant la chasse. Tetsu se dégagea se qui laissa apparaître des bandages aux deux poignets. Haido horrifié, se mit en colère, pleurant en réalisant que son ami lui avait menti. Il le gifla par mépris et aussi pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, drogué par la forte dose de médocs ingérés par le leader. Ce dernier regardait dans le vide, titubant en avançant vers l'évier.

-Pourquoi….pourquoi tu m'as rien dis Tetchan ? Pourquoi tu nous as caché que tu souffrais à ce point .Tu faisais le fier, nous disant que tu étais solide, que tu avais survécu. Ah ben je vois ça…..la preuve tu veux te laisser mourir à petit feu.

Il avait la rage, il lui en voulait tellement.

Tetsu alla se caler la dos contre le mur glacé, Hyde lui tambourina le torse avec les poings en pleurant toujours plus. Son compagnon mi-conscient glissa le long du carrelage, Haido s'assit à côté de lui, prit sa tête contre lui. Il déchira les bandages pour voir les coupures encore vives d'ou s'échappait un flot de sang.

Il se mordit les lèvres, paniqué et pétrifié, se précipita vers le lavabo. En se retirant Tetsu tomba sur le côté comme sans vie. Le chanteur le remit sur pieds pas sans mal. il avait l'air d'une marionnette les yeux ouverts, troubles ne prononçant aucunes paroles.

Haido l'amena jusqu'au filet d'eau froide s'écoulant du robinet voulant stopper l'hémorragie.

Ken et Yuki inquiets de ne pas les voir revenir payèrent la note et allèrent les retrouver.

Ken ouvrit la porte en rigolant Yuki ayant raconté une blague entre temps .Ils déchantèrent vite en voyant l'état de Tetsu, les mains sous l'eau couleur sang tenues par un Hyde suffoquant,chianlant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-Yuki, vite va chercher la voiture.

Il lui balança les clefs en aidant Haido à soutenir Tetsu.

-Il faut que personne ne soit au courant, on va l'emmener directement chez lui on trouvera une solution en route.

-Mais t'es fou Ken ! Regardes dans quel état il est, si on l'emmène pas maintenant à l'hosto il va y rester.

-Tu veux faire quoi, on ne se relèvera pas une seconde fois Surtout que cette fois il s'agit du leader. Tout ce qu'on a construit, tous les efforts que nous avons accomplit vont s'écrouler .Je sais qu'il a du mal à s'exprimer là tout de suite mais j'en suis sur qu'il voudrait pas qu'on abandonne.

Hyde fixa le leader mal en point puis acquiesça, il se résigna en espérant pouvoir le tirer de là. Le téléphone de Ken sonna.

-Allô Yuki….oui ok on arrive !….Bon c'est parti, c'est prêt de ton côté ?

-Oui ça va allé.

-Va falloir qu'on trace sinon c'est râpé .Récupères ses lunettes.

Ils sortirent en pressant le pas en passant devant le comptoir .Pour distraire la serveuse seule derrière le bar , Haido lui montre son plus beau sourire forcé .Celle ci aux anges ne se rendit compte de rien .

Une fois dehors, Yuki klaxonna et arriva à toute vitesse devant l'entrée.

Hyde et Ken le calèrent sur la banquette arrière.

-Je monte avec lui derrière.

Devant Yuki s'installe à la place du passager, Ken se plaça au volant.

Bon conducteur, le guitariste fait de son mieux pour arriver le plus rapidement à destination.

En chemin Yuki appelle le Manager pour le mettre au courant.

-Bonjour c'est Yuki, on a un gros problème.

-Tiens Yuki que ce passe t-il ?

-C'est Tetsu il a fait une connerie tu pourrais prévenir le docteur Kusano et lui dire de nous rejoindre chez Tetchan il doit avoir l'adresse, merci.

-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est grave ?

-On te tient au courant. Bye !

En bas de l'immeuble, Ken les déposa pour aller garer la voiture au parking privé de l'autre côté.

Yuki et Hyde le tirèrent et le hissèrent sur leurs épaules. Ils avancèrent dans l'allée, Tetsu trébucha et tomba sur les genoux au même endroit qu'il y a 4 mois. Au contact du sol, il eut un flash. Dans sa tête, l'accident se reproduit. La tête entre ses mains il cria aussi fort qu'il pu, les petites perles d'eau salées venant du coin de l'œil ruisselèrent jusqu'au sol.

-Allé relèves-toi, mon grand ! déclara Yuki.

De toutes leurs forces, ils aidèrent Tetsu à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Devant la porte de l'appartement, Hyde trifouilla dans les affaires de Tetchan pour trouver les clés.

Il ouvrit pendant que Yuki le maintenait entre lui et le mur.

-On va le coucher sur son lit, c'est par là ! Hyde montra le chemin.

-Mais tu connais bien ici, tu viens si souvent que ça ?

-Ouaip, lui répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre à bout de force. J'adore chez lui on est bien, il y règne une ambiance zen ,lumineuse mais douce même si c'est parfois le bordel _.C'est bon on arrive à destination.

Il l'étendirent délicatement sur le lit. Toujours ailleurs Tetsu ne se rendait compte de rien ,les yeux en larmes dans le vague, il gesticulait légèrement signe de mal être. Les deux amis le surveillèrent ,Haido le couvrit avec une couette.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Yuki

-18h49

-Le médecin ne devrait plus tarder. On fait quoi ?

-On attend, mais je vais lui refaire ses bandages en attendant .Apportes moi une bassine d'eau chaude s'il te plait. dit Hyde enfin calmé.

Ken débarqua dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle .Yuki regarda par la fenêtre en revenant de la cuisine, ramenant la bassine et les serviettes., et vit arriver le docteur.

-Le voilà, il court. Le Manager a du lui expliquer la situation . WOUAHHH mais il était athlète dans une autre vie lui.

Ken et Hyde rigolèrent discrètement.

Le médecin ne tarda pas à franchir le seuil et pénétra dans la chambre.

-Bonsoir Messieurs ! dit il à tous en penchant la tête.

-Salut doc, répondit Ken.

-Alors voyons voir ce qu'il nous a fait celui là réagit il en soupirant.

Il le découvrit remarquant les coupures sur ses poignets, il commença la consultation en observant directement les pupilles.

-Mais c'est qu'il nous a fait une tentative de suicide notre cher leader. Bon je vais vous demander d'attendre dans le salon ça risque d'être un peu long .Je vous cache pas que c'est sérieux mais je vais faire de mon mieux .Je vais être obligé d'appeler une infirmière, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Mais faites moi confiance.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux..

Hyde très inquiet se remit à pleurer. Ken le prit par les épaules..

-Viens t'asseoir, il va s'en sortir on a le meilleur médecin.

Il le mena sur le divan, Yuki se rongea les ongles s'installant à côté de Hyde quant à Ken il se plaça en face de ce dernier la main sur le front.

10 minutes plus tard l'infirmière arriva à son tour.

-Bonjour c'est par où ?

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle. C'est cette porte là à votre droite.

-Merci Awaji-san

Les deux autres déconnectés, ne dirent rien.

L'attente fut longue et insupportable, ils tournèrent en rond dans le salon.

Après 1h30 d'attente ,la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Ken leva ses fesses ,Yuki se retourna et Haido accourut vers le médecin.

-Alors ? il le regarda la gorge nouée ,les yeux ronds.

-Tout va bien, l'hémorragie est stoppée. Je l'ai mis sous perfusion pour que le contenus des anti-dépresseur disparaissent de son organisme, c'était moins une. Il a aussi besoin de beaucoup de repos ,il dort pour l'instant mais vous pouvez allé le voir.

Le guitariste, la batteur et le chanteur furent soulagés.

Doiha se précipita à son chevet, il saisit sa main et la colla contre sa joue..

Ken et Yuki rentrèrent à leur tour. Yuki ébouriffa les cheveux du petit paniqué au passage.

-Tu vois, il est encore là ! lui sourit Ken

Haido ne fit même pas attention fixant de son regard maussade le visage du leader.

Yuki prit son portable et écrit un mail au Manager pour le rassurer. Ken assit sur le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure regarda sa montre.

-20h36.Déjà ! Bon les gars vous voulez faire quoi ? On reste ici ou on le laisse tranquille ? leur demanda t-il en baillant.

-C'est une question sérieuse que tu poses là ? Le laisser tranquille ? Tu trouves pas qu'on l'a laissé un peu TROP tranquille. Tellement tranquille même qu'on a rien vu arrivé !

Par un trop plein d'émotions, de fatigue, de stress Haido devint enragé, il fixa Ken avec un regard noir en s'avançant vers lui.

-Oh oh calmes toi !

-Comment tu veux que je me calme. Regardes, regardes bien dans quel état il a empiré à cause de nous. On aurait du le soutenir du mieux qu'on pouvait !

-Y'avait sa famille pour ça, on n'est pas les mieux placés pour …

-Tu te fous de moi ? Avec qui il passe le plus de temps ? C'EST AVEC NOUS

-Ca suffit maintenant tu vas le réveiller .

Doiha se retourna vers le bassiste. Par chance, il dormait encore. Hyde réaffirma son choix en montant sur le lit et en s'allongeant à la place vide à côté de Tetsu .Yuki suivit le mouvement en se calant contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ken avait l'impression de passer pour l'insensible. Mais il cachait sa peine aux autres,il souffrait tout autant que le chanteur . Il se rassit et posa sa tête sur un coussin .

5 minutes après les 4 membres dormaient épuisés par la terrible journée qui venait de passer.


End file.
